


I Just Wanted Crab

by saranghanu



Category: Mamamoo, wheesa - Fandom
Genre: Canon Related, F/F, OT4 Friendship, Wheesa - Freeform, argument, i love writing them having silly lil arguments, soft ending of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghanu/pseuds/saranghanu
Summary: In which Mamamoo's dinner plans are ruined and they all get a bit grumpy because of it.





	I Just Wanted Crab

“You are seriously annoying.”

Wheein scoffs at the other girl’s words, flicking a finger against her cheek to show her what real annoyance can be like. 

“Stop it!” Hyejin frantically swats her hand away. 

“Guys, please. Let’s figure out what we’re going to do now.” Their leader claps her hands to get their attention, stopping them on a street corner not far from the restaurant they had just left. 

Wheein had suggested the four of them eat dinner at a new crab restaurant they hadn’t been to before, not far from their company in Jangan-Dong. They had entered the place, excited for a nice crab-filled meal, but things hadn’t gone quite according to plan. They now found themselves back on the streets with empty stomachs.

Hyejin was especially annoyed because the restaurant hadn’t served any sort of marinated crab meals, eventhough “Wheein said they did.” 

“I absolutely never said that,” Wheein defends herself. “Guys, did I say that?”

Hyejin crosses her arms over her chest, still convinced that her mistake was somehow Wheein’s fault. “Even if you didn’t say it, you should’ve warned me so that I didn’t embarrass myself in front of the restaurant owner like that.” Hyejin isn’t one to get embarrassed easily, but she can still feel the heat on her cheeks from earlier this time.

“You can read,” Wheein almost laughs. “You should’ve read the menu yourself.” 

“Yeah Hyejin-ah, how is you flustering the restaurant owner Wheein’s fault?” Byulyi interferes, and all Hyejin can do is scold back at her for siding with the other girl. The youngest girl eventually drops her arms with a defeated sigh when a new flash of guilt passes through her.

She could have indeed read the menu, but she knew that if she had, her fellow members would have complained about her taking so long to decide. It was always the same with them. They would know their order within five minutes of looking at the menu, but Hyejin tended to take longer. There was just so much choice! This time, she decided to just go for the meal she had been craving all day. For once, she didn’t look at the menu before ordering.

“I literally laughed in his face because I thought he was joking,” she says, thinking about the restaurant owner’s flustered face. “What crab restaurant doesn’t serve marinated crab?” 

“Yeah, if only you had read the menu,” Wheein says again. “It was really embarrassing for you.”

“Wheein-ah!” Hyejin frowns at her, ready to start an argument, but judging from the mischievous look on her face that’s exactly what she’s expecting. She sighs and slumps her shoulders. She doesn’t have the energy to argue on an empty stomach. “I should go back and apologize again.”

“No, please! I think they were happy we finally left,” Yongsun says, grabbing Hyejin’s forearm to stop her. “You guys were being so loud in there.”

“Us?! You’re the loudest of the group,” Byulyi scoffs in disbelief, earning a stern gaze from their leader.

“We can probably never go back there now because of Hyejin,” Wheein sighs dramatically.

“Wheein-ah!” Hyejin swats her fist at her, immediately rolling her eyes when Wheein dramatically clutches the shoulder that’s been hit. 

She half heartedly tries hitting her again in response to her exaggerated reaction, but Wheein catches her fist and yanks on her hand as she spins herself around, twisting Hyejin’s arm in the process. She yelps, more out of surprise than out of pain and pushes Wheein away from her with a grumble.

“I can’t believe you made us leave, unnie. I’m so hungry,” Byulyi sighs, ignoring the younger girls’ antics. 

Yongsun loops her arm through the other girl’s. “We should just go home and order in.”

“If it wasn’t for Hyejin not reading the menu,” Wheein pointedly looks at Hyejin, “we would’ve had our food by now.”

“Stop going on and on about the menu.” She rolls her eyes again, clearly annoyed by the other girl’s blame-game. “Besides, I’m not the one who dropped a glass of beer on the waitresses’ shoes.” She pointedly looks at Wheein the same way she had looked at her moments earlier.

“That happened because you scared me!” Wheein points her finger to Hyejin’s face, who in turn bares her teeth and nibs at it. Wheein can pull it away just in time, looking at her in shock and muttering “savage” under her breath.

“I didn’t scare you. All I did was imitate Ggomo.”“Ggomo doesn’t growl.”“Maybe not at you!”

“Kids, focus!” Yongsun interferes, clapping her hands again to get their attention. “Do you want to order in or get something at a convenience store?” 

Byulyi points at the store on the opposite side of the road. “Getting something at 7-Eleven would be the quickest.” 

Hyejin scrunches her nose. “Also not as good as ordering food.”

“Don’t act like you aren’t obsessed with their pre-packaged bento boxes,” Wheein scoffs.  
“Not today okay,” she gently shoves Wheein again, who pretentiously stumbles into Yongsun’s side. “I’m really craving marinated crab right now.”

“If we want to order in, we’d have to get home first. That will take years, so let’s just go to a convenience store instead.” 

Wheein is already trying to drag their leader across the street, but Byulyi quickly stops them when a car passes by. She frowns at Wheein, who simply shrugs in return. They would’ve easily been able to cross without getting hit. 

“We’re close to the company. We can order food now and get there before it arrives,” Hyejin suggests.

After a short vote, they decide to go with Hyejin’s suggestion. They order food — Hyejin hovering over Yongsun’s phone as she chants for her to get her marinated crab — and head in the direction of their company. Wheein huffs when Hyejin practically starts skipping in excitement at the thought of the food. Hyejin passively whacks her butt in response.

“Let’s not kill each other on the way there,” Yongsun warns as she pulls on Wheein’s hand that was about to retaliate.

Hyejin sticks out her tongue at Wheein and continues skipping ahead.

“How could I ever live without this girl,” Wheein starts dramatically. Hyejin raises a suspicious eyebrow and braces for what comes next. “This girl who gets us kicked out of restaurants because of her ferocious appetite and inability to read?” 

“We didn’t get kicked out! Stop exaggerating.” She curls her arm around Wheein’s, nails softly digging into the other’s bicep. “You always complain about me taking too long to read, so shut up.”

Byulyi pulls them to the side of the street again, pointing out another passing car. “I think we could’ve just stayed. It really wasn’t that bad.” 

“You didn’t see the look on the owner’s face when Hyejin laughed at him,” Yongsun says. She pulls up her shoulders and shudders at the thought. Byulyi takes it as an opportunity to grab the back of her neck and squeeze it, causing the older girl to scrunch up her shoulders even further as she lets out a signature dolphin squeal. 

The two younger girls fall into pace behind them, still bickering on and on about the crab restaurant.

“You knew what I was going to order, you could’ve warned me they didn’t serve it,” Hyejin says after once again being accused of not reading the menu.

“How could I have known what you were going to order?” Wheein’s laughter quickly turns into a whine when Hyejin’s nails dig deeper into her upper arm. 

She raises an eyebrow at the other girl. “Maybe because I haven’t shut up about it since this morning.” 

“I— listen,” Wheein starts, but she’s suddenly unsure how to talk herself out of this. 

Hyejin looks at her curiously, sensing that she’s caught Wheein in a trap. The truth is that there was no way Wheein hadn’t known that she was going to order marinated crab at the restaurant. So why hadn’t she warned her that it wasn’t on the menu? Unless… 

“Oh my god.” 

“No—” Wheein knows what she’s thinking.

“You didn’t look at the menu either, did you?” Hyejin gapes at her in disbelief.

“That’s not important,” Wheein mutters while avoiding the other girl’s gaze.

“You keep making fun of me for not reading it when you didn’t even read it yourself!” 

She scratches her nose and pulls on the collar of her sweater to readjust it. Hyejin sees right through her nervous habit and knows that Wheein doesn’t have a response. Her smile slowly grows in time with the other girl’s frown.

“I wasn't the one who ordered something and then laughed in the restaurant owner’s face when he said they didn’t have it,” Wheein retorts. 

“That’s because you didn’t get to order!”

She’s about to tap Byulyi’s shoulder to involve their unnies into the conversation again. It may be childish, but this is how their bickering usually works. Two of them will be squabbling about something silly, and eventually the other two will get involved, forced to pick sides or break up the useless disagreement. Before she touches Byulyi’s shoulder however, she realizes something else. 

Hyejin gasps when it clicks in her mind. “You were going to order marinated crab too, weren’t you?”

“No!” Wheein immediately answers, but the other girl can instantly tell she’s lying.

“You always order marinated crab at crab restaurants,” Yongsun comments over her shoulder. Apparently the two of them had already been listening in on your conversation.

“I was going to order crab stew this time,” she says matter of factly. “Anyway, let’s stop talking about this.”

“You have never ordered crab stew in your whole life,” Hyejin laughs. She pokes her finger into Wheein’s dimple and is repaid with a small fist clamping around it and pulling it back down between them. 

“Let’s stop talking about this,” she says grumpily.

“Fine,” she smiles triumphantly. 

They walk in silence for a while, Hyejin swinging her arms back and forth while Wheein fishes her phone out of her pocket to check her messages. When she puts her phone back in her coat with a sigh, Hyejin can’t hold her silence any longer. It was ridiculous how Wheein had continuously scolded her for not reading the menu when she hadn’t done so either.

“I just think it’s funny—”

“Ahn Hyejin!” Wheein silences her by stomping her foot against the pavement.

The youngest raises her hands up in defense, laughing at Wheein’s short temper. She struggles to keep her laughter at bay when Wheein continues to kick her feet at the ground every now and then in annoyance. 

“Either way, I would have never laughed at the owner like that,” she eventually breaks the silence.

“Hm, debatable,” Hyejin muses.

“Why are you attacking me?” 

Wheein looks at her in frustration, and the other girl can tell she’s actually irked. Must be the empty stomach. At any other time one of them would’ve already broken the tension by now, but the circumstances and heavy mood causes them both to continue on annoying the other.

“You attacked me first,” Hyejin accuses.

“I attacked you because you attacked me!”

Wheein kicks the pavement again, but she doesn’t notice the loose brick at her feet. She stumbles and would have fallen flat on her face if it hadn’t been for Hyejin’s lightning fast reaction. She quickly grabs a hold of her arm and pulls her upright again, heart beating in her throat.

“Stop being so clumsy!” Hyejin yells as she clutches her chest. “I nearly had a heart attack.”

“Stop yelling at me!” Wheein yells back, pushing the other girl’s arm off of her. 

“Are you okay?” Byulyi asks.

“Stop making a scene,” Yongsun says at the same time. 

“I’m fine,” Wheein grumbles, but when she takes another step she manages to trip over the exact same brick as before. With Hyejin out of reach now, all Wheein can do is try to catch her fall. She leaps forwards in the hopes of regaining her balance, but her ankle snaps in the process. She immediately drops down and clutches her foot. 

“Wheein-ah!” Hyejin is on the ground by Wheein’s side before any of them can even register what happened.

“F—” she curses. She feels that familiar nagging pain in her ankle that had only just properly healed from a previous injury. 

“Are you okay?” Byulyi asks for the second time.

Yongsun just keeps chanting “Oh my God” as if it has any effect on changing the situation. Byulyi eventually shuts her up by slapping her arm.

Wheein continues cursing herself as she nurses her foot in her hands. She can feel that it’s not as bad as her previous injury, but she knows it will definitely set her back at least a week, if not longer. 

When Hyejin sees that it’s her ankle that’s the problem, she immediately grabs Wheein’s leg and rests it on her own propped-up knee, holding onto Wheein’s shoulder for balance.

“Keep it elevated,” she says as she quickly scans the girl for other injuries. She starts unlacing Wheein’s shoe to assess the damage.

“Should I call an ambulance?” Yongsun asks, already taking her phone out.

“No! It’s not that—” she hisses as Hyejin takes off her shoe, “—bad.”

Hyejin pouts and rubs her arm in sympathy.

Yongsun nods, already scrolling through her contacts. “I’ll call manager unnie.” 

“Wait, we’re close to the company. Do you think you can walk?” Byulyi asks.

“We can get a taxi,” their leader suggests with her phone at her ear. 

Wheein huffs. “We’re not getting a taxi to drive us two streets.” She leans back on her hands as Hyejin carefully lifts her foot up higher.

“I can carry you,” she suggests with conviction.

“Don’t overestimate your own strength, Hyejinie,” Byulyi teases her. 

Wheein gasps, and for a moment Hyejin thinks she has somehow hurt the other girl, but Wheein is looking up at Byulyi with a frown.

“Are you calling me fat?” she challenges.

“No, I’m calling Hyejin weak,” Byulyi laughs, leaning into Yongsun, who stumbles for a moment and looks at her in annoyance as she continues talking on the phone.

“Yah!” Hyejin throws Wheein’s shoe at the other girl, who yelps but manages to catch it and throw it back. Wheein sighs exasperatedly as she watches her shoe being chucked around.

“I used to carry this princess home from school whenever she was too lazy to walk,” Hyejin says, pointing at Wheein. 

“You wanted to carry me,” Wheein accuses. “I was the one protesting.” She thinks back of all the times Hyejin would tell her to hop on her back during their walk home. There had been a road that went down-hill, and Hyejin would always start running with Wheein screaming on her back. It was both thrilling and terrifying, but she trusted that Hyejin would never drop her. 

“I don’t know who to believe here,” Byulyi says, looking between the two of them.

“Come on,” Hyejin says, carefully dropping Wheein’s leg to the ground and helping her up. She puts one arm around her waist as she pulls the other girl’s arm around her neck. Once she’s standing upright, weight on one leg, Hyejin bends down in front of her and points to her back. “Hop on.”

The two older girls watch as Wheein resists for a moment before eventually struggling to jump using only one leg, only succeeding because Hyejin persistently lifts her up. 

“Okay, I definitely believe Wheein.” 

 

They’ve been walking in silence for a short while before Hyejin eventually starts talking again.

“You’re seriously the clumsiest person I know, always injuring yourself.”

Wheein groans, pulling herself up to be able to rest her chin on top of Hyejin’s head. “What’s wrong with you today? Get off my back already.”

“Bold of you to say when I’m literally carrying you on my back.” Hyejin briefly digs her nails into the girl’s thighs, stopping when Wheein’s arms cling around her neck, briefly cutting off her air supply. 

“Hey, you offered,” Wheein says.

“And I could drop you at any moment.” 

Wheein gasps, pulling her arms tighter around her shoulders and dropping her head to her ear. “You wouldn’t!” 

Hyejin laughs. “Of course not.” She pats Wheein’s butt with one hand as she holds her up. “Even though you do deserve it.” 

Wheein huffs in her ear before dropping her forehead to her shoulder. “I’m sorry,” she says after a while.

When the younger girl keeps walking without a reply, Wheein speaks again.

“Though in my defense, it is your fault that we had to leave the restaurant.”

Hyejin gasps and loosens her hold on the other girl’s legs, pretending to drop her. Wheein squeals and immediately clamps her thighs around Hyejin’s, careful not to hurt her ankle. Before she can actually fall down, Hyejin catches her again and pulls her up higher. 

“Hyejin!” Yongsun and Byulyi scold her at the same time, earning laughter from the two younger girls.

“Relax, I was kidding.” 

 

When they finally get back to the company, their food is already there. Their manager briefly scolds Wheein for being so careless, to which Hyejin replies that it wasn’t really Wheein’s fault. Their manager simply raises a suspicious eyebrow, familiar with Wheein’s clumsiness and Hyejin’s need to stick up for the other girl. 

She gets her ankle checked out as Hyejin feeds her bites of marinated crab. Gratefully it turns out that the injury isn’t too bad. Their physiotherapist mentions that she just shouldn’t put too much pressure on it for a few days.

“Keep her off her feet,” he tells Hyejin before leaving the room.

“Noted,” Hyejin smiles smugly before Wheein pushes a spoonful of crab in her mouth. 

She’s glad they left the restaurant and decided to order food instead.


End file.
